deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiki
Tiki the Kiwi is the main protagonist of the video game, The New Zealand Story, created by Taito. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Decidueye vs Tiki History Tiki is a kiwi of unknown origin who lives in a petting zoo in New Zealand with his Kiwi friends, particularly his lover Phee Phee. Tiki's adventure started when the evil Leopard Seal tried to kidnap all the kiwis to sell them to dangerous places. However, Tiki escaped, and his journey through New Zealand began. Death Battle Info * Full name: Tiki the Kiwi * Age: Unknown * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Species: Kiwi (Exact species unknown) * Occupation: None Skills Flight * Slow * Tires quickly Double Jump * Can jump once in the air after leaving the ground. Swimming * Limited duration, due to breath. * Fast swimming will shorten time underwater further. Water Spitting * Only usable on water's surface. * Somehow strong enough to act as an attack. Ground Peck * Can be used to pull helpful items out of the ground. Items Equipment Bow and Arrow * Tiki's starter weapon. * Can be fired very quickly. * Can be charged to make a single arrow larger and stronger (The arrow can pass through multiple enemies). * 2 variants: See below. Fire Arrows * Disappear after a certain distance. * Sets enemies alight, which can spread to other enemies on contact with the victim. * Charged version shoots a normal fire arrow, but with a second shooting in the opposite direction. Ice Arrows * Encases enemies in a block of ice. * Ice blocks can be used as a platform or pushed off a cliff or into a wall to harm the victim. * Ice blocks will melt away after a while. * Charged version acts the same as a regular arrow. Lance and Shield * The lance can jab opponents quickly at close range. *The shield can block any damage, as long as it is held up. *One hit when not guarding will make Tiki drop the shield. Bombs * Can be thrown very quickly. * Is thrown a short distance. * Unlike Tiki's other projectiles, is gravity affected. * Explodes on contact with anything. Laser Pistol * Can be fired quickly. * Shoots a fast laser shot that passes through enemies and surfaces. Fire Rod * Fires a bouncing ball of fire that passes through enemies and bounces off surfaces. * Lasts a limited time. * Only 2 fireballs can be out at a time. Book of Death * Single use. * Kills all enemies on screen. Stopwatch * Freezes time temporarily. * Single use. Express Ticket * Speeds Tiki up for a limited time. * Single use. Invincibility Potion * Makes Tiki immune to harm for a limited time. * Single use. Vehicles Balloons * Slow, but provide infinite flight. * Will naturally float downwards. * To ride, stand on top of the balloon. * Can be destroyed with a single arrow. * Various versions available. Layered Balloon * Can take 3 shots before being destroyed. * Can be ridden from the bottom's suction cup. Duck Balloon * Faster horizontal movement than regular balloons, but otherwise the same. String Balloon * Can be ridden from the bottom's string, but otherwise the same. Metal Balloon * Slower than regular balloons, and falls faster. * Cannot be destroyed. * Some variants have chains of spiked balls on the bottom, others do not. UFO * Does not fall downwards, very fast movement in all directions. * Cannot be destroyed. * Some variants have a powerful laser beam that sets enemies alight, others have missiles that home in on enemies. Blimp * Larger than most balloons. * Takes multiple hits to destroy. Floating Hammock * Immobile. * Can be slept on to restore health. * Breaks after one use. Car * Fast. * Can perform a small hop. * Can harm enemies by driving into them. * Breaks if crashed into a wall. Roller Skates * Fast. * Cannot jump, but can be ridden across walls and ceilings. * Limited distance, breaks after use. Fish * Used underwater. * Breaks when taken out of the water. * Quicker than swimming. * Can consume enemies. * Does not increase time underwater. Feats * Has defeated the Leopard Seal and rescued all his friends 3 times (One time, also having to save Bub and Bob from Bubble Bobble too). * Has escaped heaven after being killed during his adventure (By finding a secret path out of the area). * Defeated a giant frozen whale by letting himself be eaten by it, then killing it from the inside. * Has defeated a giant spider, a giant flying mecha, and a giant squid in single combat. Faults * Can only take 3 hits before defeat, though this can be recovered and extended to 5 hits with items. Additionally, Tiki seems to have a weakness to fire, as fire based projectiles in the game will kill him instantly. * Must find items before use, whether it's by defeating enemies, pulling them out of the ground or simply locating them in the area. Additionally, he can only carry one weapon at a time. * Seemingly incapable of coming up with defensive plans, as the Leopard Seal was able to kidnap his friend three times. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Archers Category:Birds Category:Bombers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Oceanian Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Shield Users Category:Spear Wielders Category:Square Enix Character Category:Taito Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants